


Rondoudou : drabble

by Pwassonne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble écrit pour un projet collectif de "Pokédex", abandonné depuis longtemps.<br/>(Le projet était collectif, mais le drabble est à moi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondoudou : drabble

Tiens ? Tu es enfin réveillé ?  
Ne te moque pas ! Toi aussi, tu as des dessins ridicules sur le visage, je te signale. Si tu voyais ta tête...  
C'est l'œuvre d'un Rondoudou : la petite bestiole rose qui était là tout à l'heure. Il fallait se douter que ça finirait comme ça. En fait, leur chant est une puissante berceuse. Ensuite, ce Rondoudou nous a probablement maquillés pour faire une blague... ou bien a-t-il cru qu'on n'aimait pas sa façon de chanter ? Le meilleur moyen de rester éveillé aurait été de se boucher les oreilles...


End file.
